Daddy's sunshine
by JessieLover
Summary: This is the dark continuing of my previus story 'Happy father's day Benson'. Benson and Rigby are closer then ever. Rigby sees Benson as his father and Benson sees Rigby as his son. Everything changes when Audrey tells Benson the big news. How far will Rigby's obsession go? Rated M for a reason. Pairings:BensonxAudrey ,RigbyxEileen with some MordecaixMargaret. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuing of my privius story 'Happy father's day Benson'. Unlike that one,this one will be dark and mature.**

**For those who just wanted a smiple,cute story as my last one was -You don't have to read this.**

**And for thouse who want it to get messed up - This is the story for you!**

**If you havent read my privius story,this is what it's about:**

Benson noticed Rigby was sad on Father's day and asked him if he wanted to spend the day with him. (Since Rigby doesn't have a father.)

Rigby accepted the offer and they did lots of fun stuff together. After that day,Rigby becomes overly attached to his boss so Benson asks Skips for help. After a while Skips tells Benson that he's just scared that he may actually like Rigby (In a father-son,way) because he thinks he'll be just like his father. At the end,everything works out fine and Rigby and his boss or better yet -his new 'dad'- are closer then ever.

**But what will happen next?**

**How far will Rigby's obsession go?**

**Only one way to find out!**

**Read&Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT owe Regular show.**

* * *

_ - Home is the place, when you have to go there, they have to take you in. -_

Benson put down his cup of coffee and looked at his watch. It was 1PM. He turned around and saw Margaret and Eileen talking by the counter. They both gave him a warm smile and he smiled back before turning back to his cup. He took a sip and looked at his watch again.

He got a kiss on his cheek,"Hey babe." Audrey set down ,"Sorry i'm late. I had to finish my papers for college."

"That's alright."

They smiled at each other.

"So,how was your day?" asked Audrey.

Margaret showed up by their table,"Can i get you anything?"

"I'll just some strawberry tea,thanks."

"Coming right up." said Margaret and walked away.

"So far ,my day was good." said Benson,"Work is alot better when Mordecai and Rigby are **actually** doing their job."

Audrey giggled,"I like this Rigby character. You seem to be quite fond of him."

"Yes,i am. " Benson admited,"He's like a son to me." He placed his hand on the table and Audrey placed her hand on his.

They smiled at each other then and bent forward to kiss.

"Sorry to bother you but your tea is here." Margaret smiled and put the cup of tea on the table,next to Audrey.

After she left,Audrey poured some suggar into her cup and took a sip,"Mmm..delicious." she put the cup back down.

"I promised Rigby i'll go fishing with him today."

"Sounds great!I hope you both have a great time."

"Thanks." he finished his coffee and stood up,"I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomarrow."

He pulled a wallet out of his pocket and left money on the table. He then bent down and gave his girlfriend a proper kiss.

"Bye love." she said and waved as he walked out.

Benson went back to the park and found Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the stairs,drinking soda.

"Taking a break i see."

"We were working for 3 hours streight dude." pointed out Mordecai,"We need some rest."

"I know. It's alright,i know you'll get it done eventually." said Benson in a low tone.

"Cool." Mordecai drinked his soda then threw the can away.

"You're gonna have to pick that up."

"I know,i know."

"Hey,are we still going fishin later?" asked Rigby.

"Of course we are. I'm a man of my words." said Benson while walking into the house.

"Dude,you should have made Benson your dad a long time ago. He's so calm now!"

"I think he's calm because we're doing our job right."

"Whatever man. I don't care as long as i don't have to hear anymore of that yelling." Mordecai stood up and Rigby did the same,"Tell me about it."

"You wanna go to the arcade?"

"Nah,lets just get our work over with."

"Wow,you must really like fishing.." said Mordecai,"Or Benson."


	3. Chapter 3

_- Any fool can be a Father, but it takes a real man to be a Daddy -_

Rigby and his boss headed back to the park after a day of fishing.

"That was awesome! Kinda boring but still **awesome**!"

Benson smiled at the small raccon,"Well,i'm glad you had a fun time."

Rigby smiled,"I always wanted to do this with my dad but.." he shruged,"Never mind, lets just get back to the...aaa..."

Benson turned around to see what or who Rigby was looking at. There was Eileen,without her glasses on,jogging.

She waved,"Hey Rigby!"

Rigby gulped and watched as she run passed him.

Benson gave Rigby a friendly pounch in the shoulder,"You should go after her. Ask her out."

Rigby just nodded and went after Eileen with a smile on his face,"Hey Eileen!"

Eileen smiled at him,"Long time,no see."

They run together,"Yeah,sorry. Just been bussy." said Rigby,"With the ladddys,if you know what i mean."

"Oh.." Eileen frowned,"That's cool."

Rigby looked forward,"Street light."

Eileen stopped just before she may had bumped into it. Rigby also stopped.

She turned to him,"Thanks. I can't see a thing without my glasses."

"You're welcome." They were quiet for a while,not sure what to say the Rigby spoke again,"Listen uhh.." he rubbed his head nerveusly,"Do you..do you wanna go out sometime?"

Eileen blushed,"Like on a date? If not,it's cool. We can just go out as frien.."

"On a date." Rigby said,cutting her off.

Eileen grinned,"Really?"

Rigby nodded.

"Yes! I mean..yes,sure i'll go on a date with you."

"Cool. I'll pick you up tomarrow at 8?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

"See you tomarrow then." Rigby started to back away.

"Yeah,see ya!" she continued her jogging,feeling happier then ever.

Rigby walked back to Benson.

"How was it?"

"I got a date!" Rigby said while grinning.

"Congratulations!I'm happy for you."

"Wanna go out and celebrate it?"

Benson shook his head,"No. You go do that with Mordecai. I promised Audrey i would spend the night with her."

"Pfft..fine."

"I'll buy you a drink tomarrow,before your date."

Rigby nodded and run to the park to tell his best friend.

Benson smiled as he watched him run off. His phone rang and he answered it,"Audrey?Yes,i'll be right there..okay,bye."

He started walking towards their block. As he did so,he was thinking about lucky he is. He had a job that he loved,the best girlfriend ever and a son.

He turned around and saw a flower shop. He stopped to pick some flowers for his loved one,"Bouquet of red roses ,please." he pulled out some cash and gave it to the florist,he took the roses in return,"Thanks."

After he came upstairs to her apartment ,he knocked on her door hidding the flowers behind his back.

She opened the door ,wearing a sexy red dress,"Hey handsome."

Benson smiled and showed her the roses.

"For me?" she took them and smelled them,"They are wonderful.." she looked at him,"Thanks."

"You're welcome." said Benson checking her out. She really had a hot body.

Audrey giggled,"Are you going to come insaid or what?"

"Y-yeah."

She pulled him insaid and closed the door. After the door was shut,she threw the roses on the sofa and pushed his against the wall. They made out.

"I love you Audrey." Benson let out once he got air.

Audrey smiled,"I love you too Benson." They went to the bedroom and fall onto the bed ,kissing and later doing alot more.


	4. Chapter 4

_- It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons. -_

"So,where are you taking Eileen tonight?"

Mordecai was sitting on his bed ,looking at his smaller friend who was laying on his trampoline.

"I don't know."

"Whattt." Mordecai thought for a second with his hand on his chin,"How about Glamour?"

"No way dude,that disco blows. Besides,there will be more dicks there then on chatroulette."

A disgusted expression showed on the jay's face,"Aahh..you had to remaind me."

Rigby chuckled and set up,"You went on there too,didn't you?" he was pointing his finger at him,teasing.

"Well yeah,to met new people."

Someone knocked on the door,"It's me. Benson."

"Come in!" shouted Rigby.

Benson opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Someone's in a good mood today." said Mordecai.

Benson didn't hear him,his thought were somewhere else,"I need you guys to take out the garbage,clean the fountain and water the plants."

Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other then turned back to Benson,"That's it?" Mordecai.

"Yes. You've been doing such a great job lately ,i thought it would be nice to give you guys a break form all the hard work you've been doing."

Mordecai smiled,"Niccce."

Benson walked out and Rigby held the door open,"Hey,we're still going on a drink right?"

"Sure thing." Benson didn't bother to look back,he just went down the stairs,still daydreaming. Rigby frowned and went back insaid,closing the door.

"Hey,maybe you should take Eileen to the Chinese restaurant down town."

Rigby nodded,"I guess that could work."

* * *

It was exactly 8PM when Rigby rang on the doorbell.

Eileen opened the door whith a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a long pink dress,golden earrings and a golden neckles,"Hey Rigby."

"H-Hey..Eileen." after he was done looking at her dress he looked up at her face,"You should probably put your glasses on."

"Are you sure?I really want to be pretty..for you."

Rigby smiled,"I'm sure. You already look amazing."

Eileen smiled and put her glasses on,"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." They walked outside.

"We can take my car?" suggested Eileen.

"Okay." Rigby agreed,a bit embarrassed since he came to pick **her** up. However,he didn't show it.

They got in her small car and Eileen turned the key around,"I'm so glad you asked me out Rigby."

She drove out of the parking space and into the hayway.

"I'm glad too." Rigby rested his head on his hand while staring out the window.

"Where are we going?"

"Chinese."

"That's great! I love the chinese food. I once threw up because i eat too much. The vomit was not a regular vomit,just pure whole rice came out."

Rigby chuckled.

Eileen realized what she said and frowned,"Sorry if i made you uncomfortable. I'm just a really awkward person."

Rigby was smiling,"And that's the way i lov-like you..the way i like you." He thought for a monet ,wondering why he would say '_love_'. He shook his head and decided to make a joke,"Did you put that rice in the microwave,to warm it up and eat it again later?"

Eileen laughed,"Ew! Gross!" she put her left hand on his leg while keeping her eyes on the road,"Just the way i like you. I mean! Not that you're gross,that's not what i was trying to say!Oh God,it came out wrong." _stupid,stupid,stupid.._

Rigby laughed,"You worry to much." he stood up and pointed at the restaurant,"There it is!"

Eileen drove there and parked the car outside. They got out.

"Time for rice! OOOHHH!" he run insaid with his hands up.

Eileen chuckled as she watched him go, then followed him in.

As they set down and ordered,Eileen asked,"What were you up to today?"

"Work. Hanging out with Mordecai and went on a drink with Benson."

"That's cool. Why did you go on a drink with your boss though?"

"He's not just my boss.."

"What do you mean?"

The weighter broughed them their huge plates of rice and duck meat.

"Thanks." said Eileen then turned back to Rigby while the man left.

Rigby grabed some rice with his fork,"Well..he's kinda like my dad,ya know." he put it in his mouth,"Uh,hot!" he drinked his apple juice.

"Oh..that's interesting. The part where you said that Benson is like a father to you. I want to know more."

"The thing is,i don't really have a dad. Well,i do but he's a total hole if he's still alive."

"Oh..so how did you and your boss become so close?"

"On father's day he asked me if i wanted to spend some time with him and i said 'okay'. And we both had a great time,and now,we still do things dads and sons do together. Since i don't really have a father,and he doesn't have a son,it's all perfect."

Eileen thought for a moment,"What if he..gets his own son one day?"

Rigby chuckled,"Trust me,he won't."

After they eaten,they went back to the car and Eileen dropped him off at the park,"See you later Rigby!I had a great time tonight."

"So did i." said Rigby and gave her a kiss before walking towards the house. His smile went down when he saw Benson talking with Audrey.

He rolled his eyes and watched as they kissed and hugged,then watched as Audrey walked away. Man,he so hated that bitch. Why did she have to butt in?


	5. Chapter 5

_- Having a place to go - is a home. Having someone to love - is a family. Having both - is a blessing. -_

Benson payed for the strawberry ice cream then gave it to Rigby. Rigby smiled,"Thanks..dad."

Benoson smiled back,"You're welcome."

They started to walk back to the park so they could finish their work.

"How was your date with the coffee girl?"

"It was great!We talked and laughed alot.." he licked his ice cream,"It was really cool."

"Well,i'm glad you had fun Rigby."

Rigby looked at him,"I told her you're like a dad to me."

Benson looked back,"Well,you're like the son i never had."

Rigby turned back to his dessert. He heared what he wanted to hear.

Benson pulled out his phone once he heared it ring,"Audrey?"

Rigby frowned.

"News?What is it,you can tell me now...oh,okay." he let out a short laugh," I guess i'll have to wait till tonight then..yeah,see you there at 6."

he hang up and turned to Rigby,"It was Audreay."

"I know.."

"She said she has some good news. I wonder what it is."

Rigby rolled his eyes then poked his boss,"Hey! How about you and me go to the arcade?"

"I'm not much into games but..." he saw Rigbys sad face,"Okay. I'll go to the arcade with you."

* * *

After he was done playing games with Rigby,Benson set insaid of the restaurant Audrey told him to met her in.

He looked around and noticed her coming his way. He smiled,"Hey."

Audrey gave him a big kiss on the cheek,she was grinning and glowing in happiness,"I can't wait to tell you. I can only imagene the look on your face." she set near him. She put her hands on the table and Benson put his hands over hers,"What is it?"

Audrey keept grinning. Benson laughed,"Come on! Tell me!"

"I'm.." she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Bensons jaw dropped.

"I'm pregnate."

Benson didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just set there in shock. When he finally 'woke up' he grinned,"Really?I'm..i'm going to be a father?"

Audrey nodded.

"Oh God.." Benson put his hands over his face. He was quiet and Audrey started to worry,her smile went down,"Benson?Are you..okay?"

Benson laughed and put his hands away. He was crying,but the tears were from happiness not sadness,"This is just..this is the best news ever! In which month are you?!"

Audrey smiled again,"Third."

"God...I love you so much." he bent down and they kissed.

"I love you too."she held his hand,"More then anything."

The server came to their table,"What will you be having this fine day?"

"Bring a martini for me and some juce for the lady." he turned to his girl,"What will we eat?"

Audrey shruged and Benson turned back to the man,"We'll have a lobseter."

The waiter went away.

"Oh, i almost forgot!" said Benson,"We have to tell Rigby about this,he will be so glad once he hears the news."

Audrey was still smiling,"I'm sure he will. He'll have like a brother."

"We should tell him together. Come hang out with us tomarrow,i want him to get to know you better. We'll all be a family soon after all."

"Happy family." corrected Audrey.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ I'm sorry it took a while. I've been sick and in bed most of the time. But don't worry,i WILL finish this story. (It's not even near the end yet though xD) Anyways.. thank you for all your reviews,it really means alot when people like my stories and take the time to leave me a review. Also,after this chapter,things will get darker. **_  
_

_-The family is one of nature's masterpieces. -_

Mordecai watched as Margaret talked with a costumer by a table. She was giggling and laughing,he frowned having the thought that he may be her new boyfriend. He was about to go back to his set when he heard Margaret shout,"Mordecai!"

He smiled and waved,"Hey."

Margaret excused herself and walked to Mordecai,"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh you know..just chilling."

"Do you want me to bring you anything else?"

"No,no..just coffee is fine. Me and Rigby already eat at the park."

"Oh,okay."

"So.." Mordecai rubbed his left arm,"Was then your..?"

"Boyfriend?" she shook her head,"Oh no. He's just a regular costumer."

"So,are you..single?"

Margaret let out a sweet laugh,"Are you trying to ask me out?"

Mordecai waved his hands,"No no..i just..umm.." he let his hands fall down and gulped ,"Yes."

Margarets smile went wider,"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you. To be honest,i really liked you for a while now."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Cool."

"Tomarrow at 7?"

Mordecai nodded. She stretched and gave him a kiss on the cheek,"Guess i'll see you then." she walked away.

Mordecai was left standing there,helf paralyzed,"Cool." was all he could let out.

He heared laughing and turned around to his table where he saw Rigby barely catching his breath,"Dude!" Rigby fall down and continued laughing on the floor. Mordecai frowned _What a_ _jerk_. He walked back to the table and took a set,"You know,it's really not all that funny..."

Rigby got up and set back,"Haha,is. You should have seen the look on your face once she gave you the kiss." he tooka sip of his coffee,grinning.

Mordecai rolled his eyes,"Whatever."

Rigby poked him and Mordecai ignored him,he poked him again.

The taller one snaped,"Dude,quit it!"

"Okay okay,i'm sorry i laughed. That was not cool."

"No.." Mordecai turned to his friend who had a sad look on his face,"But i forgive you."

Rigby smiled then sighed and looked down,remembering something.

"What's wrong?"

Rigby had a mixed sad/angry expression on his face,"Benson wants us to hang out with Audrey today. He wants me to get to know her better."

"That's great man! If he wants you to spend time with his girlfriend that means you mean alot to him!"

"But i hate her."

"Why?"

Rigby shruged and took another sip before continuing to talk,"We're gonna met by the park house in half an hour. Then we're of to the miniature golf."

Mordecai nodded,"Well..we should be going then."

Rigby finished his coffee and stood up,"Yeah."

As they walked back to the park,Rigby was thinking about how great it would be if Benson and Audrey break up. He smirked as so many ideas came to his mind,"Bye bye Auslut." he said it in a low tone,but Mordecai heared him say something,"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

Mordecai raised a braw,"Why are you smiling like that?It's really creeping me out dude. Are you feeling okay?"

"Pitchy."

They walked into the park and saw Benson and Audrey putting stuff into the back of a dark blue kangu. As they walked to them,Benson smiled,"Hey Rigby,Mordecai. How are you guys today?"

"I'm good." said Mordecai,"I just asked Margaret out and she said 'yes'!"

"Asked?More like she forced it out of you." teased Rigby.

Mordecai pounched Rigby in the arm.

"Ouch!" Rigby rubbed his arm.

Benson closed the trunk and smiled at Mordecai,"Congratulations,i knew you'd get together one day."

"Yeah. She's really awesome!"

Rigby got insaid the car and set at the back. He closed the door and rolled his eyes as he noticed they were still talking. After a while,Benson and Audrey got in. They set at the front. Benson turned the key and started the car. Audrey turned on the music. Willie Nelson - On the road again was playing. While Benson was driving,Audrey put her hand on his leg. Rigby frowned and turned to the window. He watched the trees they passed by,"How's the iron stomach?"

Audrey turned to him with a smile,she was putting together what he said,"Oh! I didn't hear from him in months Rigby." she turned back.

He saw in the window reflection that she layed her head on Bensons shoulder.

"Here we are." said Benson and drove to the parking space. There were alot of cars around and it took a while before he could park.

After he did,they got out and Benson took the golf equipment out of the trunk. They walked to the first course,"Go ahead Rigby. " said Benson and gave him a club. Rigby placed the ball,took the club and swinged it. The ball fall near the hole.

Benson and Audrey claped,"Good job!" said Audrey and took the club.

Rigby looked at Benson.

"What's on your mind Rigby?"

Rigby looked back at Audrey,watching her play."Oh nothing..it's just that.."

Bensons smile went down,"What? You don't like miniature golf?"

"No..i just.."

Audreys ball fall over the hole.

Rigby turned back to his 'dad' and spoke in a low tone,"I don't think Audrey is good enough for you."

"What?What are you talking about?" Bensons was surprised what he heard Rigby say.

"I'm really not good at this game." they heard Audrey say. She turned and smiled at them.

Benson walked to her,put his arms around her weist and kissed her cheek,"You're doing great."

Audrey giggled,"Thank you." she looked at Rigby who seemed to be annoyed,she whispered into Bensons ear,"Do you think we should tell him now?"

Benson nodded with a smile. Rigby,having a great hearing,heared what they said,"Tell me what?"

Benson let go of her,"Rigby..Audrey and i..."

"We're gonna have a baby!" said Audrey with a grin.

Rigbys mouth fell into a deep frown but he quickly forced it into a kinda-of-a-smile,"That's..great."

"Yeah. And Audrey and i have been thinking about moving in together. We already found a nice big house for you,me,her and the baby."

Rigby nodded and let out a fake short laugh,"Sounds awesome." he lowered his voice,"Can't wait."


	7. Chapter 7

_-Cure for obsession: Get another one.-_

Rigby set on Mordecais bed. His mind was racing. Benson is going to have a real child now,he'll forget all about him. He'll leave him,just like his first father did. He'll be left crying in the dust and nobody will care. Nobody. Rigby squeezed the blanket and snuffled. He wiped his eyes then looked at his hand. There were tears there. They fell down onto the floor. The raccon frowned. No. This wasn't over. Benson will soon love him again.

He stood up and pulled out a picture of him,Benson and Audrey at the miniature golf. He took out scissors and cut Audrey out of the photo. Her picture fell down and he smiled while watching him and Benson. He then put the picture and the cut off under the bed and walked out.

* * *

**5 months later**

"Hey Rigby! Help me with the refrigerator."

Rigby runned to Benson,"Sure dad."

"Bend it a little."

Rigby did what Benson told him to do and Benson slid some paper under the refrigerator. Appearing the floor was curvilinear so they had to give some object support.

They were at their new house. It was pretty big and spacy. Benson and his friend were taking care of heavy stuff, Audrey and her female cousin were bringing in the decore while Rigby was just sitting in the corner,only ready to do something when told. He was still just as lazy.

When Benson was done with the refrigerator he went outside to help his friend bring more stuff in. Rigby walked upstairs where he saw Audrey standing on the chair putting on a picture. He looked around and noticed there was noone around. He took the opportunity and walked closer to her. He watched her for a while as she was setting the picture streight. He looked to his right and noticed the stair fence. He walked on his 4 under the chair and shook it. Audrey scremed as she started to lose balance. She then fell down. But lucky for her,she fell on her left and landed on the floor. She touched her stomach and looked to see if anyone was there. Rigby was too quick. He was already out of sight. Audrey shouted,"Benson!" she tryed to pull herself up. Benson came running upstairs,"Audrey!" he pulled her up,"What happaned?"

"I..i don't know." tears started to fall down her cheek.

"Lets get you to the hospital."

Bensons friend walked there to help out,"Are you okay Audrey?"

"The baby." she cryed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." said the friend. Him and Benson took Audrey downstairs and ouside,to the car.

Rigby smirked watching them behind the corner. He then turned around and saw Audreys cousin. Her jaw was dropped,"You..you.." she started to run. Rigby run after her,and being faster he stepped on her way,"You're going nowhere..except a few feet underground." he chuckled,"Good one Rigby."

The girls gulped,"Please..don't hurt me and i won't tell anything to anyone. I swear."

Rigby took a long rope out of a box,"Oh look. I wonder what this was for.." he smiled,"Well,i can find a use for it." he looked at the scared woman,"Sorry,but i'm not gonna lose my dad again."

* * *

Benson and his friend was sitting at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out. When he did,they both stood up.

"How is she?" asked Benson.

"She'll be fine." said the doctor with a smile.

"What about the baby?"

"The babys will also be fine."

Benson blinked,"I'm sorry,did you say..babys?"

"Yes,she'll be having twins. And if you don't mind,i would keep her in for the night. She may give birth today."

"Oh.." Benson set back down,"Oh my.." he started to laugh. His friend rubbed his back.

"Congratulation." said the doctor.

* * *

Rigby took some dirt with his shovel and continued to cover up the body," Oh Sussana,don't you cry for me. For i come from Alabama with a banjo on meh knee...tan tan tam tan tan tam tn tn tn nnm.." when realizing what he was doing he laughed at his own insanity,"Oh Rigby..you sure do have some issues." When he finished burying Audreys cousin. He wiped his hands with a paper towel and called a cab,"I need a ride to the hospital."

* * *

As Rigby walked into the room he saw Audrey and Benson smiling and Bensons hand was on Audreys. Audrey however,held two babys in her arms.

Rigby frowned and slammed the door.

They looked up,"Rigby!" said Benson with a grin,"Come met your brothers."

Rigby forced out a smile and walked to them. He watched the little things thinking how nice it would be if they were laying there dead,"Aww..how cute.." he stroked one of the babys head,"I'm gonna be a good big brother to them. I'm gonna protect them no matter what." _I'm gonna get rid of them no matter what._

Benson wraped his arm around Rigby,smiling. They can finally all be a happy family.


	8. Chapter 8

_-'Mad' is a term we use to describe a man who is obsessed with one idea and nothing else.-_

Audrey keept calling again and again,and there was no answer.

"What's wrong?" asked Benson which was sitting on the sofa with Rigby.

"I can't get my cousin. I don't know where she is,she just disappeared the day i went to the hospital and i didn't hear from her since."

"I'm sure she's fine." said Benson and opened the newspaper.

"I'm really worried.." confessed Audrey. She hang up and set down by her boyfriend,"Benson.."

Benson put the newspaper down and turned to her,"Look. I understand you're worried but there is nothing that could have happened to her. Maybe she got a call from her work and had to go on a bussines trip or something." he put his hand on her leg.

Audrey smiled weaakly,"Yeah. I guess you're right." they kissed,"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Benson thought for a second,"Hey! Tell you what,let's go on a date to get your mind off it."

"But the babys.."

Benson cut her off,"Don't worry,i'll call my friend to babysit." he looked at Rigby,"So he can go out with his pals later."

Rigby smiled,"Thanks dad."

Benson gave him a warm smile then stood up and picked up the phone,it ringed for a while then he got his friend up,"Hey,how are you?..i'm good,thanks. Listen,i need a favor to ask...i need you to babysit Wendy and Vince...Now, if you can make it..okay,thanks." he put the phone down and took his and Audreys coat. He put his on,"Let's go."

Audrey stood up and Benosn gave her her coat,"Can you watch over the kids before he comes?" Audrey asked Rigby.

"Sure thing." said Rigby. Audrey smiled,"Thank you so much." she bent down and gave Rigby a kiss on the cheek,after that her and Benson went out.

Rigbys smile went down and he wiped his cheek. He got up and walked to the babys room. There he found them laying in their cradle,"Hello you little father stealers. Are you hungry?"

* * *

"Maybe we should go back. I feel bad about making Rigby babysit the babys until your friend comes."

"He'll be fine." said Benson and opened the car.

Audrey set insaid,"I don't know..."

Benson got in and turned to her with a smile,"Come on.." he held her hand,"Everything will be fine."

Audrey smiled,"I guess so.."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Benson started the car,"Don't worry,Rigby will be more then happy to watch over his younger brother and sister."

"He's a good kid. " Audrey agreed,"I just can't bealive his father left him. That's a terribel thing to do ,and it must had left a mark."

"Yeah well..." Benson drove backwards,"He has us now. And we're his family." they drove off.

* * *

Vince let out a giggle and touched Rigbys nose grinning.

Rigby laughed,"You're quite a brave little son of a bitch." he looked at the pillow under them,"You wanna play a game?" he took the pillow and put it over the male babys face,"It's called can-you-breath-under-the-pillow." he laughed again and pressed the pillow with both of his hands. Wendy started to cry loudly,as if she knew what was going on.

* * *

"I'm so glad you agreed on a double date,Margaret." said Eileen and drinked some of her soda.

"Yeah. I knew it would be great. You,Rigby and me and Mordecai." Margaret turned to her boyfriend and he smiled,giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah,let's just get this over with." Rigby drinked his beer. He was being more nervous then usually,he was drinking one beer after another.

"Are you feeling okay Rigby?" asked Eileen with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." said Rigby. Eileen smiled and held his hand. Rigby let out a sigh but he smiled back at her.

Margaret looked at her watch,"Well,it's getting a bit late. I think we'll be leaving now." she was tired with Rigbys attitude and wanted to go away,but she didn't want to be rude and point that out.

"Aw,what?" complained Mordecai,"But we just got here!"

Margert pulled him up,"Let's go Mordecai." Mordecai didn't handle alcohol well,he drinked a beer and he was already dead drunk.

"I'll see you later then i guess..bye Rigby,Eileen."

When they were gone,Eileen turned to Rigby,"Do you wanna go back to my car? I can make you less tense." she winked.

Rigby looked down wondering what she meant by that,then looked back up with his jaw dropped as he realized,"Oh..oh!"

"Is 'oh' a yes or a 'no'?"

Rigby pulled her into a long tounge kiss,"Yes."

When they were done kissing they saw quite a few people from the restaurant were looking at them weirdly.

Rigby shruged it off and followed Eileen to her car.

They set insaid and started to make out again. Rigby pulled Eileens shirt off and started to kiss her from her neck to her knee and everywhere betwin.

"Oh Rigby.." she bit her lip and looked to the window. Everything was blured because of their breating. Once he got to the spot,she set up and wraped her arms around him. Rigby got up and looked at her,"I think i .." he looked down and lowered his tone,"..love you." two things that Rigby was really scared of were abandonment and rejection.

Eileen smiled and pulled his chin up. They looked in each others eyes,"I love you too Rigby." she kissed his nose then they fell back and continued what they started. Rigby complitly forgot what he did that day.

**AN/ I'm sorry about what i made Rigby do to Vice,but i always intended to do something like that in this story.**

**What will happen with Wendy? And Audrey? Will they still be alive at the end? Will Rigby ever 'wake up' and realize what huge,cruel mistakes he's made? Will he get what's comming to him at the end? Or will he get away with it? And what about Eileen? What will happen with her? **

**So many questions..**

**You're getting really close to finding out the answers.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. Keep them coming. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/ Sorry the last chapter seemed rushed. To be honest,after i uploaded it i thought about something better i should have wrote..but eh,what's done is done. -.- Thanks for supporting the sory anyways.**

_- I do not think that obsession is funny or that not being able to stop one's intensity is funny.-_

When Rigby opened his eyes he saw Eileen sleeping on his chest. He could feel his own heartbeat,it fatser then usual. He smiled and gently stroke her hair,listening to her breathing. He later turned around and noticed they were in her car. He didn't remember much from last night,but he remembered Eileen. His smile went down when it hit him what he's done yesterday. If people find out it was him,he will go to jail for a long,long time. And then he would never see Eileen again. He shook his head and chuckled,of course they'll never catch him. He's too sneaky. He will live a happy life with Benson as his and his dad only ,and Eileen as his wife. It will be perefct. All he had to do now was get rid of Audrey and Wendy.

He gently pushed Eileen off him and got out of her car. It was time for him to go back to the house and play an innocent little raccon.

Benson will soon love him again,since he'll have no one else to love. He'll just have Rigby,and he'll always be there for him. Always.

As he walked to the house a flashback of what he has done came into his mind. He shook it off and opened the door. He could hear Audreys crying form the living room. He walked in there and saw her and Benson hugging tightly.

"It's gonna be okay.." Benson was stroking her back.

Rigby closed the door to get attention.

Benson looked up but didn't say anything. He opened his mouth so speak but he closed them back again. He never looked like that before. He looked like a wreck,he looked half dead.

"What's wrong?" asked Rigby.

Audreys cry because louder. It was like a part of her was dying slowly and painfully.

"Vince..Rigby he..he's not with us anymore."

"What do you mean dad?"

"I mean he.." Benson took deep breath,trying to hold in millions of tears,"While my friend was watching over them,he noticed after a while that Vince wasn't breathing..he said he thought he was just sleeping.."

Audrey squeezed Benson,"God.." she cryed,"why..?..why?"

Rigby set down on the sofa,by them,"I don't know what to say.." he turned to Benson,"How did it happen?"

Benson shook his head,"We don't know.."

Rigby tried hard not to smile. He was safe.

"I..i should have been there with them.." said Audrey.

Rigby put his hand on her shoulder,"Don't blame yourself. That's not gonna bring Vince back."


	10. Chapter 10

_- All extremes of feeling are allied with madness.-_

Mordecai opened the door to his bedroom at the park and came in making out with Margaret. They fell onto the bed and Mordecai started to undress her.

"Mordecai wait."

Mordecai looked up,"What is it?"

"Do you have..condoms?"

"Uhh.." Mordecai stood up and started to search around the room,"I know i put them somewhere.." he looked under his bed,"I think i put them here the time when me and Rigby bought them to blow balloons."

Margaret laughed,"How long ago?"

"What's this?" Mordecai pulled something out.

Margaret covered herself and set up,"What is it?"

Mordecai looked at the photo where Rigby was with Benson. He noticed a piece was missing,"Strange.."

"What?"

Mordecai shruged,"Nothing. Just some junk Rigby left behind." he threw the photo on the floor.

"Mordecai.."

"Yes?"

Margaret smiled,"I just remembered i have a condom in my jacket."

Mordecai grinned and fell onto her,"You so knew you had one this whole time,didn't you?" He started to tickle her,she laughed.

* * *

"Don't worry my little baby.." said Audrey while stroking the little girls head,"Mommy will never let you out of her sight again." she kissed the girls forehead.

Rigby was by the door,hearing everything. He frowned and backed away. How will he kill the baby girl if Audrey won't get the hell away from the cradle? Of course he could just kill Audrey first but he really wanted to deal will her last. He smirked again. What if there was a way to slowly kill the baby while her mom is still there by her side? ,"Poison!Of course!" with that been said he knew where he had to go to get what he needs.

He walked to the house phone and dialed Eileens number,"Hey Eileen...yes,no,i don't know. Listen,i need a ride..Yeah,thanks. Pick me up when you get dressed and all." he hang up and run downstairs and to the front door.

"Why in such hurry ,Rigby?"

Rigby turned around to Benson,"Aaam...I have a date..with Eileen.."

Benson nodded,seeming deeply depressed,"Okay. It's been 10 days since Vice..died. You were a great support here,you deserve to go out and have some fun."

Rigby smiled,"Thanks." he then opened the door and walked out. He decided to wait for Eileen by their gate. He heared the thunder and watched as it started to rain. He didn't mind it. As Eileen stopped her car,he got insaid.

"Where to?"

"Hospital."

Eileen made a worried expression,"Oh no,are you sick?"

"Not really." Rigby was looking trought the window.

"Umm..okay,well..let's go." Eileen decided not to ask anymore questions regarding the subject. She started the car and went on the road.

They were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you want some gum?"

Rigby didn't hear her,his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about how he will bring the baby milk after slipping in poison. Everyday. And no one will know. The child will by dying right in front of Audreys eyes and she'll be clueless.

Rigby smiled,thinking how smart he is,"And they say i'm dumb because i'm a high school drop out." he laughed.

Eileen laughed,thinking Rigby just said something that was supposed to be funny. She didn't hear him,but she was used to laughing at pretty much everything he said. Not because it was actaully always funny. She just loved everything he said.

Rigby laughed again,hearing her laugh. It was the weirdest laugh he ever made.

If the people who were the closest to Rigby,would actually look into his words and actions. They would realize that something is wrong with him. They would realize that he's not the same raccon as he was about a year ago. But they didn't.

Eileen pulled over by the hospital and Rigby got out.

"Do you want me to wait for you in the car?"

Rigby run insaid the hospital on his 4,he didn't answer to Eileen. Once he was in,he stood up and walked around,looking at the doors. Once he found the one with the warrning sign,he knew he found what he was looking for. He looked around and saw there was nobody else in that part of the hospital. He turned the knob and with that made himself sure of what he knew all along. Of course it would be locked. He decided to try and use force. He threw himself at the door and fell down. The door didn't open.

"You can't go in there!"

Rigby turned around and noticed a young nurse with a confused expression. She must had been new.

He smiled,"Hey there." he walked closer to her,"I'm sorry,your toilet seems to be closed. And i really need to go..badly."

"This isn't a toilet..can't you read..sir?"

Rigby chuckled,"I can't see much.." he made a serious face and lowered his tone,"Only a blur. Doctor said that once i turn 30 i will never be able to see anything ever again."

"Oh..i'm sorry to hear that.." the nurse was feeling guilty about what she had said earlier. She was quiet for a few seconds then looked at him with a smile on her face,"Come with me."

Rigby smiled. The nurse took his hand and started to walk him to the bathroom. Once they got there,Rigby went in and looked around for something to kill the woman with. His eyes fell on the toilet. He then looked back at the nurse,"Um..this is..really emberessing to ask but..can you..help..me?"

The nurse nodded,still smiling,"No problem sir."

"Thanks." They got in the cabin. As the nurse put the toilet set up,Rigby slammed her head against the toilet. He then covered her mouth as she started to scream in pain. He held her mouth with one hand and slammed the seat against her head but he wasn't stronge enough to pull that off without her managing to break free. And she did. She started to scream,running to the door. She slipped and got up along the way. Rigby being a fast runner and a fast thinker,he broke the mirror with his hand,took a piece then fell onto her and covered her mouth just as she was about to open the door. The broken glass he held in his hands was cutting into her mouth. He pushed it insaid and whispered into her ear,"Don't forget to swallow."

* * *

Eileen was sttting in her car,waiting for Rigby. She was watching the rain fall.

* * *

Rigby was washing his arms. There was blood running down the sink. He hummed to himself as he took the paper towel and dryed off.

He walked to the door then looked back at the toilet in which he dragged the womans body to. he smiled,"Thanks for the keys." he got out.

* * *

Eileen looked at her watch,it went from 10:59 to 11AM.

* * *

After finding the right key,Rigby opened the door and got insaid. The room was full of all kinds of different pills. He let his finger slide around them,then let it stop on a certain bottle.

He took it off the shelf,smiling. He looked at the sign,"Arsenic...perfect."

* * *

Eileen smiled once she saw Rigby comming her way.

"Hey." she said once he got in the car.

"Hey."He set insaid without saying another work. Eileen turned the key and looked down at Rigby. Once she saw his hand,she gasped,"What's this?"

Rigby looked down,"Nothing.." he covered it up with his other hand.

"It seems like you cut yoursef Rigby!"

"Just..just drive."

Eileen looked at him,wanting an explanation.

"Alright,alright! Geez. I was trying to surprise Benson by putting the new mirror on the wall but it fell and and i cut my hand,happy?!"

"Oh...i just..i didn't notice it.. before."

Rigby sighed,"I was trying to hide it from you...i feel like a loser who can't do anything right."

Eileen held Rigbys wounderd hand and stroked it gently,"Don't say that love."

Rigby turned to the window,"Can we just go home please?"

Eileen nodded and stepped on the gas.

"I love you." said Rigy along the way. He somehow didn't feel right while lying to her. He wanted to share his plan with her. She would probably be on his side and help him out.

"I love you too Rigby."

But he decided to just keep it to himself for now and tell her and Mordecai later. Once it's all done.


	11. Chapter 11

_-The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four people is suffering from a mental illness. Look at your 3 best friends. If they're ok, then it's you.-_

Rigby waited for the milk to boil. When it was done he looked right and left if Benson was anywhere near. Since he wasn't,he took the bottle of arsenic out of his pocket and poured a little into the milk. He then put the poison back and placed the milk into the baby bottle.

When he was done he walked to the baby room. Audrey was sitting on the floor by the cradle. She was stroking the little girls head. When Rigby came closer to them,he noticed the lines under Audreys eyes. It was clear that she didn't sleep in a while.

"I brought some milk." said Rigby.

Audrey didn't take her eyes of her child.

"Okay so.." Rigby took the baby out of her bed and feed her with poison milk.

He's been doing this for about 5 moths now,and the symptoms were starting to show.

"She's been having diarrhea for days now..and she keeps sleeping on her stomach..i think it's because it hurts her."

"Oh?I'm sure it's nothing. You're just being paranoid."

Audrey looked at him,"You think so?"

Rigby nodded and continued to feed the baby. Once she was done drinking,he put the bottle in Audreys hands,"Here you go."

Audrey took the bottle and held her baby,"Eat my dear. So you will grow to be big and strong."

Rigby watched as the mother was unknowably poisoning her own child.

* * *

It was all to easy. Since Rigby had the keys to the hospital rooms. He just came in whenever he wanted and took arsenic whenever he felt like it.

Of course they found the dead nurse. And of course the police was after the killer. But after all Rigby has done,he now felt like the smartest and the sneakiest. The cops will never get him.

After he took the poison he went outside,to Eileens car. Eileen was going along well,she didn't ask much,she just did what he told her to do. She had no idea what she was helping Rigby do.

As she was driving,Rigby wondered about many things. Why was he using such a slow killing poison such as arsenic? Did he actaully enjoy watching someone else losing the person that means much to them? Slipping away,slowly. He smirked. _What has become of you Rigby..when will you wake up?_ Rigby ignored the voice of sanity in his head.

"Rigby i.."

Rigby turned to Eileen,"Yeees?"

"There is something i've been..meaning to tell you for months."

"I'm listening."

Eileen took a deep breath,"We're..we're gonna have a baby."

Rigbys eyes widened,"Whattt?"

"Yes.." she let out a laugh,"I'm not sure about you but i'm happy about it.."

"Stop the car."

Eileen did what he told her to do. She turned to him,worried that he will just get out and walk away never talking to her again,"Rigby.."

Rigby was looking at her for a few moments then pulled her into a kiss. Eileens eyes were open. When it was over,she grinned,"Does this mean..you're happy too?"

"I don't know." said Rigby,and grined,"I have this really awesome feeling in my stomach right now!"

"You're gonna be a father!" said Eileen and they both fall into a laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/A special thank you to RegularShowLuvr and Kimball20,the ones who sticked with the story since chapter one.**

* * *

_-The insane,on occasion,are not without their charms.-_

"I can't bealive you're gonna have a baby!Dude,we should totally toast to that." suggested Mordecai raising his glass of wine.

Rigby was grinning,he never felt happier. He raised his glass.

"To my best friend,soon becoming a daddy!" said Mordecai and hit his glass against Rigbys. They drinked the wine up.

"I can't tell you the feeling..it's just so awesome!"

Mordecai smiled,"Well,i'm glad you're happy bro."

Rigby coulden't stop smiling,"I'm gonna be a dad!" he laughed,"Me!Rigby!I'm gonna be dad!"

Mordecai laughed,"Yes,you will!"

"I have to tell everyone about this." Rigby stood up on his chair and shouted,"I'm gonna be a dad!"

The other customers cheered.

"Congratulations!"

Rigby didn't sit back down so Mordecai pulled him,"You really need to calm dude. I know you're excited and all,but you look like you just run out of the mental hospital."

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"I know right?!"

* * *

Benson stood by the door,watching Audrey sleeping by the baby bed. He was holding a plate with food for her,since she never left the room and when she did,it was only to go to the bathroom and she took the baby with her.

He sighed and placed the plate by Audreys legs then walked to the cradle and stroked Wendys cheek,gently.

The baby coughed. Her eyes were closed and she was pressing her fingers together.

Benson smiled and bent down,he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Benson.."

Benson turned to Audrey who he noticed had her eyes open. He set down by her,"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good.." she had a tired voice.

He took her hand and kissed it then looked at her,"I think it's time you go out a little..you need some fresh air." he turned to his babys bed,"So does Wendy." he turned back to his girlfriend.

Audrey shook her head.

Benson sighed and got up. He walked back to the door. As he opened it,he turned his head back for a moment ,seeing what has become of his family.

* * *

**AN/ Not much happened in this chapter,i'm sorry about that.**

**But i needed to make a short one in which it would show how much Rigby will love his child and also,to show the situation at Bensons home.**


	13. Chapter 13

_-His little hands stole my heart… and His little feet ran away with it.-_

The doctor gave the baby to Eileen and she held it gently,grinning. Rigby stood by the bed,smiling like he never smiled before.

Eileen kissed the baby boys hand then looked at Rigby,"Do you want to hold your son?"

Rigby grinned and took the baby in his arms. The baby smiled at him and reached out to touch his face. Rigbys heart was racing like crazy,"This is..the most beautiful.." he shook his head,smiling. He coulden't let out more words.

"You should name him." said Eileen from her hospital bed.

Rigby watched the little thing in his arms,"Matthew." he gently stroked his head,"Which means,the gift from God."

The door opened and Benson,Mordecai and Margaret came in.

Mordecai walked to Rigby and tryed to touch the baby. Rigby turned away and looked back at his best friend with a serious expression,"Don't touch him." he then turned his attention back to Matthew.

Mordecai raised a brow.

"Sorry,he was really excited about a baby being on the way and now he's just a little overprotective,that's all." explained Eileen while trying to sit up.

"Well,it's only natural." pointed out Benson and walked to Eileens bed,"Don't mind us. You need to take it easy." he smiled.

Eileen nodded and layed back.

Benson looked at Rigby who had his back turned on them,"I can't bealive you're a father! What does that make me? Granddad?" he laughed.

Rigby ignored him as he was too bussy watching Matt.

"Dude. It won't learned how to walk in a few seconds then jump off the window if you look at us." Mordecai laughed and warped his arm around Margaret.

Rigby didn't say anything,and he didn't look back.

Margaret smiled at Eileen, "We should be going now... You need your rest and Rigby needs to spend more time with the baby."

Eileen nodded again,"Okay." she wanted them to stay but she was too tired to talk or do anything else for that matter.

Mordecai and Margaret walked out while Benson held the door.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.."

Benson turned to the singing Rigby.

"..And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.."

Benson wondered if Rigby was feeling alright but he comforted himself with the thought that he's just overexcited and walked out,closing the door.

* * *

Rigby was in the kitchen making milk again. He poured the poison in one then went to Wedys room.

Audrey set there by her,as always.

"Here you go." Said Rigby and gave the bottle to Audrey.

He then run out and took the other milk and set on the floor by Matthews baby rug.

Rigby held the bottle for him while he drinked. When he was done Rigby took a moment to think. Now that he had Matt,he just had to get rid of Wendy and Audrey to have a perfect family. And the arsenic was taking to long to kill. He smirked as he got the idea to go back to the hospital and take something else. Something that will kill within minutes.

He stroked Matthews hand,"Soon,we'll have everything we want." he smiled and kissed his hand.

* * *

Mordecai threw himself on his bed and put his hadns on his chest. He let out a deep sigh and looked around the room,noticing it was a complite mess"Ugggh.." he sighed again and set up,"Well,time to clean up Mordecai."

He stood up and streched for a while. He looked at the mess again,"Maybe later." he layed back down,chucking to himself. He then remembered the photo he found under his bed. He wondered if Rigby left anything else behind. Maybe the video game they once played and Mordecai never saw it again. What was it called? Oh well,it was a great game. He got down and looked under his bed again. He pulled out a few stuff and keept looking. It didn't seem like the game was there. He looked at the stuff he pulled out. It was a bounch of junk. One of the things was even a left over pizza. God knows for how long that was there. Mordecai pulled something out that cought his eye. It was a picture of Audrey. The photo was cutt off. He thought for a second then stood up and pulled the other photo he found months ago. He put them togther to make sure it was the same photo. He then turned them around and saw things written on them. His eyes went wide once he read it.


	14. Chapter 14

_-Monsters are not born,monsters are made-_

Rigby took the bottle off the shelf,"Cyanide..there you are." he smirked and put it in his pocket. Once he got out and closed,locked the door he saw a man and a woman standing not to far away. Watching him.

He shruged and went passed them,"Don't worry.." he said along the way,"I'm a doctor." he laughed and went downstairs.

* * *

"Come on..pick up..." Mordecai set on the chair and keept calling Benson,Benson didn't answer and he's been calling hor about half an hour.

Mordecai threw the phone at the wall and put his hands over his face. Was he doing the right thing? What if Rigby was just making a sick joke when he wrote that? Rigby wasn't the kind of person who would actually do something like that. He just barks but he never bites. Mordecai thought that he should talk to him first. Rigby could probably explain everything.

Mordecai tryed to smile at the comforting thought. It was a fail of a smile.

He turned around as he heared the door open,"Margaret." he stood up.

"Hey. " she smiled,"Thought i pay you a little visit."

"Margaret i.." _should i tell her everything? _

"What?" Margaret frowned,"You're not breaking up with me are you? That's just great. I thought you were different but you're just like the other guys. You just wanted to play with me in the bed for a bit them dump me once you got bored."

"What?" Mordecai walked to her and held her hands,"No. Margaret,i love you.."

Margaget gasped,"Really?"

Mordecai nodded.

"Wow..no one has ever said that to me before.." she smiled and looked into his eyes,"I love you too Mordecai."

Mordecai sighed,"I'm really glad but..there really is no time for this. Can you please take me to Rigbys place,it's very important."

"Oh,what is it?"

"I'll show you on the way." he went to the other room to get his jacket and put the picture in it.

"Show me?"

* * *

Rigby put the Cyanide in a baby bottle,mixed it with warm milk,"Bye bye Wendy.." he held the bottle smirking,"Next up. Auslut."

Someone knocked on the door,repeatedly.

"Ugh..." he put the deadly milk down and went to open the door,"Mordecai?" he narrowed his eyes,"I'm kinda BUSSY right now."

"Yeah i just..i came to ask you something." he searched his pocket then pulled out the pictures and gave them to Rigby.

Rigby examined them. He didn't remember what or when he wrote that. On the other side of Audreys cutt off it said," _Ugly slut and her newborn must die._"On the back of the other photo,"_So i can have my dad,only for me. Forever._" There was a heart drawn after the word '_Forever_'.

Rigby started to laugh.

"Please tell me this was a joke." said Mordecai looking at him,with eyes full of hope.

"Dude.." said Rigby with a grin,"I was gonna tell you when it would all be over but since you found out.." he laughed again and patted Mordecais back.

Mordecai gulped,"Tell..me..?"

"Yes dude!You're like my best friend,i have to tell you everything. Anyways,it went like this:I first tried to make Audrey lose her baby while she was pregnant but the bitch wouldent fell off the fence. She just feel on the ground and dad took her to the hospital.."

Mordecai started to breath heavily. He felt torn apart. His best friends words were making him sick. Making him want to puke.

"...I look around then and see that her stupid cousin saw everything so i dig a hole for her, if you know what i mean." he laughed again,"The baby didn't die and she gave birth...to two babys! I killed Vince by choking him with a pillow and i wanted to do the same with Wendy but Auslut was always,always by the fucking cradle. So i thought what batter way to finish her off while her mommy is there then poison? So i went to the hospital,i killed a nurse there and got the keys to the door. I took Arsenic and was pouring in in Wendys bottle for months and gave the bottle to Audrey to feed her.." he made a really loud,crazy laugh,"Killing her own baby and didn't even.."

Mordecai pounched Rigby in the face and the raccon fell to the ground. Mordecai watched as Rigby spit out some blood and a tooth,"What the..." Rigby looked at his,"Mordecai..?"

Mordecai had to hold himself back from beating him,"No. I can't bealive you thought i would like your idea,you're fucking crazy! I don't even know you!WHO ARE YOU?!"

Rigby had a confused look on his face. He didn't expect Mordecai to react that way. He turned around to Matthew once he heard him crying. He got up and set by the baby rug. He held his child,"Shh..don't cry.."

Mordecai shook his head,"I'm calling the police." he took the cell phone out of his jaket and started to dial 911.

Rigby put the baby down and stood up,"I can't let you do that Mordecai."

"Watch me." said Mordecai,"Hello. I need the polite to come to Oliver Street 14. It's really serious."

Rigby walked outside the door.

"Hurry." Mordecai hang up and went after his once best friend,"Rigby?" he looked around and the raccon was nowhere at sight,"Stop playing." he turned around,"You're gonna get locked up for a long long time...Ah!" he fell down once he was hit.

Rigby was behind him,holding a big stick. He poked him with his leg and Mordecai didn't move. He was unconscious. Rigby let go of the stick and walked back insaid. Matthew was still crying. Rigby set on the sofa and took the baby in his arms,"Don't cry..dadys here." he smiled and cuddled him,"Are you hungry?" Matthew continued to cry,"Okay,i'll get you a bottle." he left him on the sofa and walked to the counter. He took the bottle and set back down,putting Matthew onto his lap,"Shh.." he feed him,thinking about what a back staber Mordecai is. He knew him since they were small kids. How could he do this to him? Rigby put the bottle on the table once Matthew was done drinking. He stroked his little hands,smiling,"Just you,me,dad and Eileen..we'll be so happy." The babys eyes closed. "You're sleepy now?" Rigby held the little raccon up,hugging him,"Okay." he kissed his forehead and started stroking his head. Suddenly,he stopped stroking,and his jaw dropped. He looked at the bottle he used to feed his son with a horrific realization.


	15. Chapter 15

_-People pay for what they do, and still more, for what they have allowed themselves to become.-_

Rigby slowly put Matthew down and grabed the bottle with his hands shaking. Feeling lost,he put it back down on the table and looked at his child. He shook him,"Matthew." tearst started to fall from his eyes,uncontrollably,one by another,"Matthew!" he picked him up and held him close to his heart,"Please,wake up..wake up..wake up.." he started to repeatedly tell him to wake up while rocking him,his voice was getting lower everytime he said it. He started at the wall with a blank expression. He twitched and looked at his child again. He gently kissed his forehead then layed him on the sofa.

Rigby stood up and backed away still keeping his eyes on his son,"It's okay..you're just sleeping.." he let out a laugh,"It's okay. You just..wait here and i'll finish..i'll,i'll make things perfect for us." he snuffled then grinned and pointed his hand at Matthew,tears still falling down his cheek,"You just wait here."

He opened the door to Wendys room and saw Audrey sleeping on the couch. He walked to the cradle and watched as Wendy played with her two barbies for a while.

"Your mother ruined my life." he told her,"Everything was great untill she decided to come along and make little monsters who will take my dad away from me."

Wendy just layed there continuing to play. She didn't pay him any attanetion.

"She's just like that slut my first dad left me for." he took Wendy out of the cradle and held her while she still had the dolls in her hands,"And her little slutty children." he walked out of the room and took the kitchen knife from the counter. After that,he went out from the back door.

* * *

Margaret stood by the car with her arms crossed. She was really anxious and worried about Mordecai. She wanteds to go and check on him but she was too scared. She hated it. When she turned her head she saw Benson walking her way. She runned to him,"Benson! Thank God you're here. "

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

"It's Rigby." Margaret decided to tell him everything she knows,it was harsh but there was no other way.

* * *

Rigby set by the river and layed Wendy on the ground. He watched the water for a while,"Such a beautiful sight ..Don't you think so?Thought it'll be nice to take you here before i cut your neck off. Thought it would be a nice thing to do." he let out a laugh and wiped his face which was wet from all the tears. _You killed your own baby with the poison you were going to use to kill another. _Rigby frowned,"He's not dead..he's just sleeping." _You could have had so much,but now you'll be left with nothing. _Rigby shook his head,"You're crazy." he chuckled,starting to cry loudly again.

* * *

Benson opened the door wide and run in,"Rigby!" He looked around and yelled again,"Rigby!"

Margaret went in with Mordecai,"Are you sure you're okay?"

Mordecai rubbed his head,"Yeah,i'm fine.."

Margaret walked to the sofa and saw Matthew laying there,"He left his child here." she held the baby,"Strange..he doesn't seem to.." she checked his wrist and her jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Benson

Margaret closed her mouth and put the baby back down on the sofa.

"What's going on?!" he asked again.

"He..." Margaret looked at him,"He's dead."

Mordecai gulped.

Bensons eyes went wide,"Wendy!" he runned into the baby room and noticed Audrey sleeping. He looked at the cradle and found Wendy missing. He shook Audrey and she turned to his side,opening her eyes.

"Where is Wendy?!"

"Wendy?" Audrey set up,"What are you.." she stood up and walked to the cradle. She covered her mouth with her hands once she didn't see her in it,"Where is she?!" she turned to Benson,screaming,"Where's my baby?!"

"You need to calm down." said Mordecai walking in,"I called the police and told them to come here. They should be here any second."

"I want my baby!" said Audrey falling on her knees. She already lost one child. She coulden't handle losing another.

They heared the police siren comming from ouside.


	16. Chapter 16

_-If he has a conscience he will suffer for his mistake. That will be punishment-as well as the prison.-_

Benson and the others walked outside to the police car. Two policemen got out.

"This better be good." said one of them,"We were on our lunch break."

Benson frowned,"There is a **lunatic** out there who took our baby girl and he may kill her if you don't find them right now."

Audrey buried her head in Bensons chest and he wraped his arms around her.

The policmen eyed each other then turned back to them,"This is a serious accusation."

"Look." said Benson,"He already killed one of my children and God knows how many more people. We have to go find him now before.." he gulped and looked down,"..it's too late."

The policemen who was talking to them,grabed his walkie-talkie,"We got a situation over here,we need reinforcements. Over."

Margaret sighed and looked at Mordecai,"We should call Eileen.."

Mordecai nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rigby was hugging his knees,still looking at the river,"Me and dad used to go fishing here.." he said then looked at Wendy,"Untill you and your brother showed up."

Wendy let go of her barbies,bored and having no idea what was going on.

"You're a little retard,aren't you?" he chuckled and looked back at the river,"Anyways,don't feel bad about what you've done. You'll be out of the way soon so i'll have a happy life with my dad,my son and Eileen." he thought for a second,"Maybe i don't even need to kill Audrey,maybe Benson will leave her since she just keeps losing her babys." he laughed.

* * *

Eileen came to the sight wearing a blue pijama with a jacket on,"What's going on?!Where's Matthew?!" she had a worried expression.

Margaret put her hand on Eileens shoulder with a sad look on her face,"Eileen..Matthew is..he's.."

Mordecai sighed,"He's dead Eileen. They found poison milk on the table by the sofa on which he layed. Rigby must have poisond him."

Eileen shook her head in shock,"What are you..?This isn't funny Mordecai!"

Mordecai and Margaret both looked down.

"Tell me right now. Where is my son?!"

Since they didn't answer,she started walking towards the house. A policmen stopped her,"You can't go in there."

Eileen pushed him and started screaming running towards the house,"Matthew!"

She saw some guys in white carrying a small bodywhich had a white cover over it.

She stopped them,"My son. A baby raccon. Where is he?"

"Miss,you shoulden't be here."

"Please you have to tell me.." tears started falling down her face,"Where is he?"

They didn't say anything. One of them just pulled the cover off and showed her.

Eileens jaw dropped,"No.." she fell on her knees,"No.."

"We are very sorry.." said the one who pulled the cover away and put it back over the dead baby. They continued their way.

Eileen started blankly,she didn't notice the policemen comming her way. He held her arm and pulled her up,"You have to leave." he walked her back to her friends.

Margaret hugged her best friend. Eileen hugged back,crying quietly.

Benson shook his head watching them. He remembered when he lost his son. He wasn't going to lose his daughter too.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Audrey with a low tone. Her head was still on his chest.

"So many thoughts are going trough my head right now.." he said,"I regret the day i asked Rigby to spend the day with me..it's all my fault. If i hadn't..i loved him like a son.." he shook his head,trying to hold in tears,"And he killed mine."

Audrey looked him in the eyes,"You didn't know..nobody knew."

Benson nodded and let out a ,"Yeah."

"We got him." said a policemen walking towards them,"He's by the river. And he has the child and a knife."

Bensons and Audreys hearted stopped for a moment when they heared he has a knife.

"We have to go there." said Mordecai.

* * *

Rigby stood by the river holding Wendy in his left arm and a knife in his other,"Come any closer and the little slut gets it." he brought the knife close to her neck.

"Let's just talk okay. Do you want to talk?" asked one of the cops.

Rigby nodded.

"What do you want for the child?"

Rigby chuckled,"I just want her dead. Daddy doesn't love me anymore because she's around."

The policemen thought for a second then turned to his fellow,"I think we're dealing with someone who is mentally ill. We have to be carefull."

The other cop nodded and looked at Rigby,"Who is your dad?"

"Benson."

"Do you want us to bring him to you?"

Rigby nodded,"Yes. I want,i want that."

Just then another police car stopped by the river and Benson and the others walked out.

"Oh God!" said Audrey and covered her mouth.

"There he is!" Rigby grinned and waved the hand where his knife was,"Dad!"

Benson started at the knife for a while then looked at Rigby,"Rigby..let go of Wendy..please."

Rigby shook his head,"I'm sorry but i can't do that. "

"Let her go and i'll give you whatever you want."

Rigby frowned,"You really care for her don't you?" he cutt into her skin a bit,"One more reason to get rid of her."

"Rigby!You have to stop this,you're insane!" yelled Mordecai,angry and scared.

"Let me." said Benson and made a few steps forward,"Rigby..why are you doing this?"

Rigby shruged,"So you can love me and me only. Just like you did before that slut butt in."

"But i always loved you Rigby. I loved you just as much as i loved Vince and Wendy."

"You're just saying that so i let her go.."

Benson shook his head,"No. I mean it,you were like a son to me."

"Were?"

Benson realized he was going to have to lie in order to save his daugter,"You're still like a son to me. I love you even more then i love my own children actually. I was gonna break up with Audrey and make her leave with her daughter so we can be a happy family."

Rigby grinned again,"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Just give the baby to Audrey so we can move on."

"Can you,me,Matthew and Eileen go on a family trip once?I always wanted to go on a family trip."

Benson coulden't bealive Rigby didn't know his son was dead,after all,he was the one who killed him,"Yes..we can and we will."

"Will the cops go away?"

"Yes Rigby. The cops will go away."

"Sounds..beautiful..i'll finally have a perfect family." Rigby started to cry walking to Audrey. He gave her her child then walked to Benosn,hugging him tight. He let the knife fall down.

Benson didn't hug him back but tears started falling from his eyes as well.

Rigby looked up with a sad expression,wondering why Benson hasn't returned the hug,"Dad?"

A policemen pulled Rigby away and put handcuffs on him. Rigby was still looking at Benson,"Dad?" the cop started pulling Rigby away,"Where are you going? Why are you now there and i'm here?"

Before Rigby was put in the police car he turned to Eileen which was looking at him with watery eyes and her hand over her mouth,"Hey Eileen. We're going on a family trip soon." he said,"You better start packing."

Benson will never forget the look on Rigbys face when he called him dad. He turned to his girlfriend and his daughter,"It's over.." he said,wiping his eyes,"It's over." he stroked Wendys hand then turned to watch the car in which Rigby was put,drive off.


	17. Chapter 17

**_10 years later..._**

Benson was sitting outside the house,watching Wendy and Audrey playing on the grass. They were tickling,knocking each other over and laughing. Benson smiled,happy that he had such a cheerful family.

Wendy run to her father,"Daddy!Come play with us."

"Oh, i don't know..this old bones.." he laughed.

Audrey walked to him and pulled him up with a grin on her face,"You're not that old. Come on you lazy butt!"

Benson laughed again,"Okay,okay."

Wendy touched Bensons arm,"Tag!You're in!" she started to run across the garden.

Benson turned to Audrey,"Wanna go help me catch her?"

Audrey smiled and nodded. Benson held her hand and they run after the little girl.

* * *

_'Dear dad,_

_I had a great time today. We were breaking some rocks then we_

_were picking up the trash!Kinda remains me of the days i used_

_to work at the park. And i love it. I wish you,Matthew and Eileen_

_were here. I miss you guys so much. _

_FOREVER YOURS,Rigby._

Rigby put the note in the envelope like he did everyday for 10 years. He then gave the letter to the officer,"Give this to my dad." he said.

The officer took it and started to walk away.

"And tell him i'll be home soon!" added Rigby.

The man locked the prison cell and threw the letter into the trash can. Rigby never realized. His mind didn't let him.

He pulled a photo out of his pocket. The photo was of him and Benson at the miniature golf,"I can't wait to see you again.." he smiled and stroked the photo then he turned to his bed,"Matthew!" he laughed,"I told you not to visit me while i'm at work." he walked to his bed and set down holding the pillow,"You want me to sing you a lullaby?" he rocked the pillow,starting to sing:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. _

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull, _  
_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull fall down, _  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

** END**


	18. Chapter 18

**The story is over.**

**Thanks to everyone who read it and a special thank you to:**

_**Kimball20,**_

_**XxItS420SoMeWhErExX,**_

_**RegularShowLuvr,**_

_**bakedcreeper,**_

_**ShyBabyGirlM,**_

**my anonymous reviewers and everyone else who will take the time to leave me a feedback.**

* * *

**Explanations:**

**1.)**

**Vince was a human.**

**Wendy is a human.**

**Matthew was a raccon.**

**2.)**

**Rigby is my favorit charcatre from Regular Show. The reason why is because he is a very interesting charcater and there are so many things you can do with him in a fanfiction. Since,if you look into it you will notice he seems to be a bit unstable at times,he is not good but he is not bad,he's just an anti-hero. You can put him in so many different rolse because of it. **

**And that's why i gave him this role. I may have went overboard but if i woulden't,the story would be boring.**

**Also,look at it this way:**

**Rigby didn't become unstable when Audrey started to 'butt' in,he didn't becaome unstable when Audrey announced she was gonna give birth. He became unstable when his real father left him and went to live with his mistress and her children. I was going to make a flashback about it but it was unnecessary.**

**Since he never had a father and saw it in Benson,he didn't want to be abandoned again. And his obsession with having a dad,made him go ****completely insane.**

**However,that's no excuse for what he's done. I'm just making things more clear.**

**Also,there was some sanity in him. That's showen by the voice in his head that was acknowledged at times.**

**3.)**

**The reason they had poison in the hospital is because Arsenic is also used in cancer treatment while Cyanide is used in emergency situations to produce a rapid decrease in blood pressure,also,it's used on diabetic patients.**

**I did my research.**

* * *

**I think i'll lay back from such stories for a while. I may write a humor one or something more Regular Show like..i'm not sure yet but this was definitely not my last story.**

**Anyways - Till next time! :)**


End file.
